If Only Love Could Heal Her Wounds: Chapter 3
by the Swedish Soprano
Summary: Im Back! okay so this story is just alot of explaining. Christine goes over to Josh and Adien's house for dinner that night and notices strange things


_Adien_

Adien looked up from the book he was reading to watch Josh run around the kitchen like a mad man. He was frantically stirring a pot of Swedish Meatballs while periodically checking the French Roast Beef that was in the oven. Adien could understand why he was like this, this was their first guest in months that wasn't a vampire, werewolf, or a ghost, or some crazed landlord that was trying to get rid of your ghost roommate by burning the house down. Nora sat next to Adien, a confused expression on her face. He and Josh haven't told her about Christine yet so she didn't understand why Josh was acting like this. She finally chimed in "Why is Josh acting like this? Is his OCD hitting him bad today?" she asked "no, we forgot to tell you that, the girl we saw perform last night is coming to dinner" said Adien in a nonchalant tone. "I hope this girl is nice, or I'll flip her plate over and cover her in Meatballs and Roast Beef" said Sally unexpectedly. "Relax everyone, you'll all love Christine I promise" said Adien. Just he said that a light knock came from the door and Josh ran over to get it…

_Christine _

Christine walked up the steps to the two-storied town house Josh and Adien called home in the residential area of Boston. It was charming, Thought Christine. It was stone with arched Windows and a green roof. The door was green with a crackle like design on the small glass window that was on the door. Christine stood in front of it with a box of Swedish Sweets and French Lilies in her hands she was wearing a black coat with black gloves, under it was a floral print 50's style dress which she wore with pale pink kitten heels. She made her small hand into a fist and knocked on the door, she heard movement inside the house and saw a figure come to the door. The door swung open and she saw Josh standing there, his hair all messy and in Jeans, a plaid button up shirt, and in Keds. He gave her an awkward smile and said "hey, Christine! Glad you could make it! Come in come in! Here let me take your coat" Josh seemed on edge Christine noticed. Maybe it was because he was having her over. After he took her Coat she hugged him and gave him two kisses on each cheek and said "thank you for having me over dear! I brought some flowers and Swedish Sweets for later" she handed him the gifts and he put them somewhere safe. Christine examined her surroundings. The house was thoroughly male with its masculine features. It was spotless though, something you don't normally see in a bachelor pad. She spotted Adien sitting on the couch he turned and saw her. He smiled and walked over to her and gave her a big hug while she gave him the kisses she gave Josh. "It's so nice to see you again, Christine you look beautiful tonight" Adien said. Christine blushed "thank you monsieur" she said. "hi, I'm Nora" said a voice behind Christine, she turned around and saw a pretty blonde girl with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes "I'm Josh's Girlfriend, and you must be Miss Christine Daaè I heard so much about you, you were all Adien and Josh could talk about…I never realized how beautiful you were" she said . She seemed to be on edge too. Josh's voice called out from the Kitchen "Dinner is ready! I hope you like Swedish Meatballs and Roast Beef Christine!"

…

After they ate their fill of Beef, Swedish Meatballs, and Swedish Sweets , Christine excused herself to use the restroom "up the stairs and to your right" said Adien. After Christine said her thanks she started her walk up the stairs. Christine complicated the meal in her mind. Adien didn't eat at all, and Josh and Nora were all edgy and laughing nervously as if something bad were going to happen in the near future. But Christine just shook it off saying to herself it was nothing. Christine walked up the first few steps on the wooden staircase, the stairs creaking beneath her pink shoes, when she reached the landing she noticed that the floor was of a orange, floral tile ,pattern that was cracked a bit as if someone had dropped something on it. While she was standing on the landing a cold chill washed over her. It was as if she was with a ghost. She finally reached the second floor and looked around for the bathroom. She saw some closed doors she didn't open them because she wanted to respect Josh and Adien's privacy. But as she walked down the hall she saw a bedroom door open. "oh Christine don't go in!" she said to herself "That's someone's bedroom" she did this but her curiosity finally won her over and she walked into the room. She instantly recognized the room as Josh and Nora's because of all the pictures of them, it was a basic room with books and papers and a calendar…a calendar. Christine padded softly over to the calendar and opened it. It was a Wolf calendar with a various array of different wolves. All the dates were written in with "_Dinner at Nando's! 6:00!" _and "_Doctor's Appt. 8:00" _but on all the dates that a full moon fell it was dotted with a red marker and in all caps it said "_DON'T FORGET A NEW BAG" _and _"BUY EXTRA MEAT" _"How Strange" she said. She noticed that the next red dot landed on tomorrow. She thought of something. What if Josh and Nora were a part of some Satanist group that killed naked virgin girls for sacrifice. She had to follow them tomorrow. She had to find out what was happening at 8:00 tomorrow evening. Even if it kills her


End file.
